


The Pikafé!

by Chongyun



Series: Ash & Goh [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chongyun/pseuds/Chongyun
Summary: Poké Cafe,Started as a small cafe in Galar run by only one boy and his Pikachu, it's started when Ash Ketchum, the boy mentioned traveled to the Galar region after winning the Alola League and decided to take a break from all the battling.He opened a Café called 'Pikafé', it was small and humble at first but it eventually caught everyone's attention when Ash made his Pokémon work as staff in the Café, leading him to meet Goh, a researcher from his homeland Kanto, and the two falls in love without realizing it.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash & Goh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. The Non-trendy Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash takes a break from all the battling he's been doing to open a special and unique Café in Galar Region when he's met with a boy from Kanto and ended up falling in love with him without realizing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again! So after playing Pokémon GO with my boyfriend, I thought "Hey, can we open a Pokémon-themed Café one day so that people could come and play Pokémon GO?" that's the idea for this fic, please enjoy!

**"Fancy seeing you here at this time Ash, close early?"**  
**"Yeah, early again..."**

* * *

Another day working, it's kind of fun for Ash actually but the fact that there's no customer turn him down, his brewing is great, his dishes are even greater thanks to Cilan's help, he has everything, but the reason for Ash's no customer problem is actually because of Galar, his dishes and drinks don't fit well into the region, he needs something, something fresh, a new idea, something who's never done before.

Ash sighs as he closes the shop early today because no one came to visit in the past 6 hours, it's quite sad but at least Pikachu is there for him, Ash took his backpack and start walking out of the shop as he bumps into a customer, one of the few who knows his shop and likes the unique taste Ash present, it's a Pokémon trainer from Galar, Victor.

"Fancy seeing you here at this time Ash, close early?"  
"Yeah, early again..."

Ash gives another sigh, frown as Victor invite him to walk around for a bit, Ash was staying in Postwick with Victor, that all started two weeks ago

Ash became a champion, one step closer to become to so-called Pokémon master he's always chasing after, always dream of without realizing his true happiness, blindly chase after a title will get him nowhere, he understands that after meeting Victor and Hop in Postwick, he traveled from the beautiful islands of Alola to the heartwarming Galar region for a new adventure. Thinking about the time he spent in Alola, it was fun, most exciting, and fresh, it was also glorious but it's time for him to move on.

At first, he arrived in Galar it was difficult for him, it's all different, it's weird how people are so actively interacting with one another, it's weird the way Galarian speak, the way they act so kindly, the way they show affection, it's all new to Ash, even the way they're battling here. But with Victor's help, a fellow trainer from Galar he was able to get the hang of it and complete the Galar League in a mindblowing world record 2 weeks, yes, the boy Ash Ketchum was able to complete Galar League in two weeks.

After that he's sort of lost, he doesn't know what to do, it's sort of tired? Maybe exhaustion from all the battle he's been doing, so he decided to take a break for sometimes and seeing the abandoned Café in Circhester gives Ash an idea that he's gonna open a Café because that place feels so much like home, and as quickly as he was giving that decision, his business is failing horribly, it's clear that Ash sucks at almost everything else beside Pokémon.

Walking with Victor was quite enjoyable for Ash, Victor is this kind of kind and quiet guy who would risk everything to help his friend, it's sort of like Ash and he appreciates it, Ash sigh again as Victor chuckle lightly and commented,

"When are you gonna stop frowning and sighing Ash?"

Ash looked at Victor and smiled hopelessly, he doesn't know the answer to his problem yet but right now he knows he should relax with Victor and his mom.

_I'm home~_

Two boys opened the door to their house, the smells were so inviting the two boys knows what's cooking up immediately.

"Ah you're home, I made Dugtrio Sandwiches today, are you two have a great day?"

"I sure am, but Ash ain't mom..."

"Is it about the Cafe?"

"Yes, it is, miss Nike..."

Victor's mother, Nike, was an amazing mom, she took really good care of Victor but also was kind enough to let Ash stay with the boy during his time in Galar, it's quite an experience for Ash, it feels like home in Postwick, where everyone and every Pokémon lives together in harmony. It's not every day you could see Pokémon staying in your house, asking you to pet them ever so lightly and gently.

Ash takes one sandwich and walk straight to his room, started to plan for the Café because it's pretty bad at the moment.

Ash thought about Kanto while doing so, he remembered walking alongside Pokémon, loving them, caring them so much as if they're his family, he started smiling out of nowhere and begin to write onto his notebook.

The plan was.

Pikafé - The Pokémon Café Mix!

* * *

"So... A Pokémon Café huh?"

Victor and Hop were the first to visit his renewed, creative, and probably a bit too cute Café.

"Yup! It's gonna be me and Pikachu for the first day, then I'll try to get my other Pokémon to get here, it's gonna be fun c'mon in!"

Ash's back to his counter as Victor and Hop walk in, they immediately greeted with a heartwarming feeling but it's not found in Galar, it's rather the feeling mixed between Postwick and Pallet.  
They noticed Ash replaced the metal table set with wooden sets. Ash also placed different decoration for a different area of the Café, giving the Pokémon Habitat feeling, it's fresh and new since this is probably the first Pokémon focused Café in the entire world so Ash planned very carefully for this, he told Victor the other day that opening some sort of Pokémon center is also a dream of Ash, he wants to take care of the Pokémon in his City, those who need shelter or need health care but no trainer is willing to help them.

Now is Ash's chance to do just that, he nervously waiting for Victor and Hop to explore around a bit before making their way to the ordering counter.

"So... How was it?"

Victor and Hop could see "Nervous" written on Ash's face, they giggled in unison and Victor took a picture of Ash nervous blushy face, he shakes so much the picture became off focused "It's gold, the look on your face." Hop commented as Ash covered his red face, but then quickly get himself together and ask what is Victor and Hop wants for today.

"I'll have a... You don't have any items related to a Wooloo?!"  
"Uh... Yeah...? Because like it's so fluffy and cute I'm not sure if I can make it, I'll practice more, sorry Hop..."  
"Nah it's fine mate I'll have a Swablu Shaved Ice with Bouncy Brionne Soda please."

Victor makes that deadpan face when he hears "Shaved Ice" and looking over to Hop with a serious face.

"You seriously having Shaved Ice for breakfast?"  
"Sure, what's wrong?"  
"It's not good you idiot! Why the heck would you have something so cold for breakfast?"  
"Yeah, I'm an idiot that's why I'm your boyfriend! We're equally idiot."

Victor covered his face and can't stop laughing after that, Ash can't help but laugh as well but at the same time seeing these two together made Ash a bit jealous but still, they're his customer he gotta treat them nicely.

"Okay, so Swablu Shaved Ice and Brionne Soda for Hop, what's it gonna be for you Victor?"  
"Mate gives me the same items as him please."  
"Well, why?"  
"Couple secrets, Ash."

Ash giggled, they are cute together, Ash nod as he read the order for the kitchen staff as he went to his station and brew the Soda, Ash made fresh Soda with the help of Pikachu powered Soda Siphon, Ash's Café won't be running on electricity provided by the people instead he wants Pokémon's supplies because they're fresher and also cleaner, while at the same time creating a unique taste that can't be archive with the normal method.

Ash finished brewing the Blue Ocean Soda as he put in the toppings, there are some gummies inside the Soda, that's where the bouncy part comes in, the finishing touch was some more gummies on top of a mountain of whipped cream as well as a cherry on top, Ash made it carefully but also quick at the same time.

"Hey Hoppie, see Ash? He's been practicing nonstop with my mother!"  
"I see, that's why he's so skilled eh?"

Moments later, Ash presents the Soda to his customers, he could see the spark on their eyes as they saw their Soda, it does look like a Brionne, just like the description, a refreshing soda inspired by Brionne dancing in the water. Ash said he will be going back to the kitchen to help with Pikachu.

"So, how was the Soda?"  
"It's refreshing, and also fun, I've never tasted a Soda so beautiful and rich before, must be this whipped cream, also the gummies taste homemade and fun, they're bouncy and the mouthfeel is excellent. I think this is it for Ash."  
"Yup, I think so too Hoppie."

* * *

The Café ran so well Ash has to ask Victor and Hop to stay to help him as well as letting his untrained Pokémon out which surprised Ash because his buddies work so well even though they're not trained for this, it went quickly and smoothly, everyone's happy, no complain or nonsense happening in his first Grand Opening day, it was fun and exciting, Ash worked hard for it and tried to minimal work for Victor and Hop as much as possible because they're gonna be doing Galar League later on.

It reached order #99 when the last customer rolled out with their Pokémon with a huge grin on their face, Ash is happy to see that as he and Pikachu bow down to thank his customer.

"Please come again!"  
"I sure will, champion of Alola!"

So they know who Ash is... Ash grinned and call it a day, it was a success but Ash can't reach order #100 so he's a little disappointed, but it's fine, things are great today. Pikachu made some popcorns for Victor and Hop to pack for their Galar League trip, big help from them, they were kind enough to stay and help and also put on that cute uniform Ash designed for the Café, it is cute, the uniform consists of a small cap, a scarf with a Pokéball mark as well as an apron for the kitchen staff, while Victor looks a bit too bright, Hop looks okay but the star is Ash, Ash has a white T-Shirt with an orange stripe running in the middle of his T-Shirt, with a royal blue short and a pair of high top sneaks which are also blue as well, it complements that orange scarf and cap design uniquely for the owner.

As Victor and Hop walk outside, Ash begins to clean his Café for closing but just before Pikachu took off his apron, another customer walks into their Café, not knowing the closing time but there were no other customers in the Café, the boy hesitated for a bit but still walk over to Ash, who's cleaning stuff behind the counter.

"H-hey..."

Ash startle and turn back to see another boy standing in front of the counter, Ash looked at him, he's a bit sad?

"I'm wondering if you guys are still open? I mean if not I will get out it's o-"

"We're still opening! Please hold on I will be with you shortly."

Ash gives him a grin and the other boy smiled back, lit up a bit finally.  
Ash quickly cleans some cups as Lucario take care of the rest, he cleaned his hand to take on his potential #100 customer.

"Hello! My name's Ash Ketchum, how can I help you?"  
"H-hi, I would like... Do you have any items that look like Raboot over here?"  
"Sadly no only these are available for today, sorry..."

The black-haired boy with red highlights on his hair looks a bit disappointed, that blue eyes and black hairs, this boy is from Kanto, Ash thought because he's seen this boy before but not sure where. Ash still has that smile on his face and wait patiently as Goh makes his order.

"Then I'd like a Yamper Pasta as well as a Hot Litwick Cocoa for Raboot please."  
"Okay, please take this indicator and pick a table you like, I will arrive shortly with your items, thank you!"

The way that boy avoid saying "Yummy" on "Yummy Yamper Pasta" was something to Ash, it's so cute that he blushed as well, avoid saying cute words like that, that's when Ash decided to make his day because all the duration the boy's not been smiling so something bad just happens to him.

Ash made a Hot Scorbunny Cocoa instead of a Litwick one, he finished his Cocoa at the same time Pikachu and Sirfetch'd finished the Pasta, it's al dente and perfect. Ash placed everything on the tray as well as a special gift card because it's his #100 customer, and walked over to the boy waiting with his Raboot.

"Here's your order, please enjoy!"

Ash placed the items on the table as the other boy looked at him curiously, as he saw the special Scorbunny Cocoa his face sort of lit up but confused at the same time because Ash said it's not on the menu, so he decided to ask Ash.

"I think there's a mistake, I didn't order this item since it's not on the menu...? H-hey! Raboot!"

It's too late, Raboot already takes a liking to the dish and dig in immediately, Ash grin looking at Raboot when he looked back at the boy, he explained.

"Um... You were looking so down so I decide to make something special, for you, please enjoy, also this one is free for both of you."  
"T-thanks, I guess..."

As Ash was about to walk back to the counter, the other boy whispered something sounds like "Go" but he's not sure so he turned back to the boy once again.

"What was that?"  
"Goh, my name's Goh..."  
"Oh! I see, well you already knew my name, please enjoy Goh, I will always welcome you here."

Now it's Ash's turn to blush, the boy, who he just met was Goh, is so cute and the fact that Ash knows he's from Kanto as well is cool, he hasn't met anyone from Kanto ever since he's in Galar, so it's nice to see a fellow Kantonian here, Ash didn't think anything more as he walked back to his counter, but what he doesn't realize is the way he keeps staring at the boy who's enjoying his food at the table so intensively and so passionately, right on that moments, his Pokémon knew what's up with him, they all sighed and has that smug looks on their faces.

Their trainer is in love.

* * *

"U-uh, hi? Is this Ash Ketchum, the owner of Pikafé?"  
"Yes! Are you calling to complain...? Because I did put this number on the thank you ca-"  
"I just want to say thank you, for this gift card, it means a lot, also the foods are greats! Thanks! Seeyoulaterbye!"  
"Thank y- Oh... He hung up. Cute."

Ash put his rotom phone away as he closes the Café's door it's a success so Ash is excited to open again the next day, and hopefully, he can see that boy again because he wants him as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update as soon as possible while keeping it fluffy as hell like that Fluffy Eevee Pancakes!  
> Thank you, hope you have a great day! Bye bye~!


	2. Research Fellow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goh is back to the Café once again and is even sadder than when he first met with Ash and Ash wouldn't just let him be and decides to ask about it, he found out that Goh's doing the research thingy alone and is in need of a partner but he can't find anyone to join him because people think he's a weirdo and is probably have a gender issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before the chapter start,  
> I used a character named "Elio", he's the player character in Pokémon Sun & Moon and Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon series, I think he looks so much like Ash that he could become Ash's brother so a free character to use.
> 
> About this Zeraora and this Ash Ketchum has no connection what-so-ever on the canon series, this Zeraora belongs in Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us: Zeraora's Story, I want to give Ash a Zeraora because Zeraora and Lucario are going to be a minor pairing, but also Zeraora and Ash are alike, like their intention that is. Just helping people so we could treat Zeraora like a team leader in the Café.
> 
> That's it! Enjoy the chapter xD

**"Nobody likes me, Ash..."**  
**"I don't see why nobody does, you're the loveliest person I've ever met."**

* * *

"Mmmhmm..." *Chew chew chew*

"Okay! This is it, good job, Pikachu and Gengar, this is wonderful!" Ash carefully drops his spoon and quickly takes note of a new recipe, it's Nutty Buneary Frappé, a new drinks for his Café, he's been working nonstop at night to figure out new things for the Café so that the customers' not getting tired of his Café anytime soon, he got to surprise them with new things every day.

"I don't mean to ruin your work but you have a Café to run tomorrow Ash, and I got a League to complete, unlike some certain genius Alola Champion." Victor yawn from the kitchen's door, it's been midnight, and Ash's working spirit is still high and it seems that affect his Pokémon as well, they were working hard for the Café because it seems like Ash found the right things to do, but still, as much as he likes to work he got to get some sleep because it's true Victor said that he got to open his Café at 9 A.M. tomorrow, so Ash quickly clean his 'experiment' and go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ash accompanied by his brother, Elio, is coming from Alola today to help him out with the Café, Ash is glad that Elio's able to complete the Alola League because the boy's quite timid, almost opposite to Ash but ever since he got along with Ash he's better by each passing day, now he's still somewhat timid but Ash's spirit has been lit and transferred to Elio, who's not only his brother but is also his Kouhai.

Ash gets to the Café at 8 A.M, still yawning and somewhat sleepy but that lazy hazy mood got away immediately when Pikachu decide to shock its owner to wake him up, Ash pet Pikachu in return, scratching his chin lightly and Pikachu loves that.

Putting on uniforms, it seems everyone's ready for the opening, now Ash is waiting for Elio but it seems the boy's a bit late so he decided to call Elio. But it seems Elio knows that Ash's gonna call him, Elio called Ash first, his Rotom Phone buzzed.

"Alola, nii-san I'm gonna run late, you should open your café first I'll be there as soon as possible."  
"Alright Elio, stay safe buddy."

"Okay, guys! Elio is running late! I'm gonna open now, before that I'll do a final check of today's staff, okay?"

Ash's Pokémon nodded in return.

"Alright, today I'll be in the counter with Elio as well as Pikachu and Gengar working with the drinks, Lucario's gonna be working on sweets items with Decidueye, who will arrive shortly with Elio, and Dragonite with Sirfetch'd handle Entreé, okay?"

Ash's Pokémon looks ready for any challenge today and nod at their owner, Ash's truly wonderful and is like sunshine standing in his Café right now, Ash's always been so beautiful and energetic, always so cute and lively, no one's ever been disliking Ash, everyone like this boy from Pallet Town.

Ash comes over to unlock the door and set the 'open' sign up, as soon as Ash turns his back to the door he heard the customer bell rang, Ash chuckled excitingly as he announces

"The first customer's here!"

Walking in with the first customer was Elio, the boy's panting and sweating as Ash direct him to sit at a table so he could recover while getting back to the counter to help the first customer.

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

"I see that you have a new item on the menu, I would like to try it."

"Sure things! It's gonna be amazing. Anything else sir?"

Ash pushes a button and the name 'Nutty Buneary Frappé' appear on the order screen, Clemont was kind enough to send over some of his techs to help Ash managing things quicker. 

"Hm... Oh and Dugtrio Sandwich Trio as well as chips please, thank you."

"Alright, your order's up soon, please take this indicator and pick a table you like! Thank you for choosing Pikafé!"

Ash turns back to make the customer's order as well as brewing a soda as well as making a sandwich for a panting Elio looking tired and needed something on the table, Ash chuckled at Elio, he's always like this, always pushing himself so hard and ended up exhausting afterward.

"Order's up!"

"Wow, look amazing! Thank you so much."

"No problem, if you need something just call Ash, I'll be there."

Ash left the customer to enjoy their foods while walking over to Elio, giving him the much-needed Soda as well as his breakfast because knowing Elio, he would likely run straight to this Café without eating anything.

"N-nii-san you don't have to."  
"It's okay, eat up so you can work with a bright smile on your face!"  
"Thank you... You're always so kind, no wonder why you're a hit to girls."  
"Don't say that!"

Elio chuckled while mumbling his food, Ash is a blushy mess upon hearing that, but he quickly goes back to the counter after he tells Elio how the Café work, Elio let out Decidueye and direct it to the sweets counter to work with Lucario, the two's good friend, Lucario and Decidueye hugged each other, making Ash and Elio stare in awe, they're really cute and are both very loyal.

Elio traded a hug with Ash as well and put on the working uniform which was designed in blue so that he represents the blue ocean of Alola, he looks fresh like a summer breeze in Alola.

The Café runs even better today, customers are constantly filling up the Café, Ash and Elio were working nonstop, it's never been better than this, a Café where Pokémon and people can enjoy together, it's been on Galar newspaper today, Ash calls it a success and Elio call it a miracle to make it that far in one day, seems like nothing's been hard for Ash at all, his big brother is the best.

Just when Ash thought his Café is all friendly, he saw a couple of customers, a guy, and a girl, they seem to be dating but things happened when the guy sits up and scold the girl which doesn't make any sense, eavesdropping is bad but Ash's trying to help the girl here, she's crying.

"Elio, take care of the counter, I'm going there for a bit."  
"Nii-san..."

Ash put off his scarf and his apron, he comes over to the table and is more furious at the guy who's treating the girl so badly.

"I don't want to be with a girl who used to love other girls like you!!! Who knows one day you will ditch me for another girl? Such half-ass sex like you I don't need."  
"B-but... Shouldn't you at least give me a chance?"  
"No, but, I've had enough of this LGBT bullshit, it's weird as fuck and it's not suitable, guys and girls and that's it! No exception!"

"Hey, what the hell did you say?!"  
"What? This is none of your business!"  
"Oh yeah? This is my Café, it's called Pikafé because it's to have fun with people and Pokémon alike, why are you treating her based on her sex? She loves you you prick, stop acting like a dick and get your ass together!"  
"Oh yeah?! Are you making a scene now?"  
"Yeah I am, what are you gonna do about it? I'm the owner, I can't stand you treating people badly like that in MY Café."

The other guy let out a confident chuckle as he challenges Ash to a Pokémon battle, if he wins Ash will close the Café forever, if he loses he would rate the Café 5* and will not get back until he learns how to treat people nicely, that's Ash's side on the bet.

"Here we go again..."

Elio let out a funny sigh, how many people have been foolishly challenged Ash and lost horribly? 100 or more, at least that's all Elio was able to witness, Elio feels bad for the guy.

"So I'll be the referee then."

Elio walked into the battle zone as people gathered around, the word "Alola Champion" could be heard all around as Elio gives the challenger that smug looks like 'Do you know what you stepped into boy?' and smirked, making the challenger gulp in terror.

It seems that another foolish challenger has been defeated.

They send out a Drizzile. A. God. Damn. Drizzile.

Ash laughed out loud but went dead silence and serious afterward, since his Pokémon's all dressed up nicely as staffs, he got to use his secret weapon.

"Tear your opponent with your sharp mighty claws! Comes and face the thunderclap! COME, ZERAORA!!!"

Ash threw out a Premier Ball onto the field and people can already see the terror in the challenger, we'll call him Drizzy, face, he's covered in cold sweats as he pieced together the information he gathered, "Champion of Alola" who own a Mythical Pokémon Zeraora.

"WAIT, YOU'RE ASH KETCHUM!"  
"Too late, the winner is Ash Ketchum.", Elio said with an amused face.

"That I am. Good for you to take this battle. Zeraora, use PLASMA FIST!!!"

Zeraora's fists become surrounded in light blue electricity and then it slams its fists onto the ground, sending a stream of light blue electricity through the ground and towards the Drizzile, both the Pokémon and its owner is too panic to do anything at all, Drizzile took a direct hit from Zeraora and fainted immediately, Ash won the battle since the other guy surrendered and ran away from the Café, leaving Drizzile back.

Ash took care of the Drizzile and apologized for making a scene, when people cheer for Ash and said it was the right thing to do, no doubt he's honored as Champion.

"Are you okay?"

The girl was still there, watching Ash battled with her ex, as Ash approach her she was hesitated a bit but accepted Ash's help, she has bruising on her cheek, probably Drizzy hurt her, she was still sobbing, Ash comes to the counter and took an ice pack for the girl. He tried his best to tell the girl that,

"It's okay to... You know, just be yourself at all, It's perfectly fine to love people, no matter their gender or sex, only matter if they love you or not, right?  
I mean it, don't come back to that idiot, he doesn't deserve beauty like you. Also, this one's on me, please enjoy your time at Pikafé!"

Ash grinned as the girl finally lit up, that made Ash really happy, Ash came back to his counter and put on his uniform once again, from Champion to Café owner.

"Nii-san sure is kind."

Elio grinned and wondered how long until Ash met his other half.

* * *

The rumors of Alola Champion running a Café in Circhester has been flying as far as the entire Galar region, it's good that Pikafé is getting more customers and is known more across the region, at the end of the afternoon shift, Elio noticed Ash has been looking around constantly as if he's looking for someone. So he decided to ask Ash about it.

"Onii-san!"  
"Huh?! What's up?"  
"You've been looking around so fast your neck might break, looking for someone?"  
"In fact, yes, but it seems he's not here today."

Ash sighed disappointedly, Elio's not sure what to say about that so he decided to keep quiet.

Moments later, when the last customer walks out, Elio and the team quickly drop their uniform but Ash is still wearing his uniform, daydreaming about something, constantly looking at the door of the Café, Elio asked Pikachu as he gives Elio a smirk, Elio knows what's up with Ash and giggled lightly but keep quiet about it.  
Ash sighed disappointedly again as he turns around to do the dishes, as he turns on the water the doorbell rang, another boy walked in.

"Oh! Goh, I've been waiting for you!"

"You do...?"

"Yeah! What would you like for today?"

"Actually... Can I talk to you privately after I order my stuff...? I've heard that you're a Champion."

"Oh... Okay, let me just tell Elio to leave then."

Ash turns to the kitchen, telling Elio to leave, giving him a hug,

"Good job today Elio, here's the address to Postwick, my room is on the top floor, the door has a Pikachu sticker on it, please introduce yourself to miss Nike and Victor as well, and lead my Pokémon back there, they will need some rest."

Ash chuckled again, for a moment Ash looked at Goh, he blushed, probably from seeing Ash grin, Ash's always been so cute and iconic with that grin on his face, Goh looked at Ash so passionately without realizing that Ash's coming so close, not until Ash called "Goh, hello? Earth to Goh?" that he wakes up from the daydreaming he's been on.

"Oh... Uh yeah, about the talk, before that I would like the same items as yesterday, please."  
"Okay, pick a table and I'll be there."

Goh turned around but his eyes are still focusing on the boy whose hair is as dark as the night sky, his eyes are exquisite and perfectly round with that chestnut color, Goh is deeply in love with it. But that aside, today Goh has a problem that needed Ash's help, usually, he wouldn't ask for help but he will drop all his pride to go ask for help for once.

Ash arrived shortly with some pasta and the same Scorbunny Cocoa perfectly made like yesterday and offered it to Goh, he sits down on the same table and started to talk,

"So, you need something from me?"  
"Yes, yes I do."

Goh talks slowly as he used a spoon to enjoy some of the melted marshmallow Scorbunny ear on top of his cocoa as he continued,

"I heard that you're a champion... You must be really strong, please train me and accompany me on my research journey!"  
"Woah... Training you? Why's that? Why do you need such training Goh? And also researching? That's clearly not a trainer's thing you know that."

Goh dropped his spoon, he can't hold back anymore, his tear shed and his face went from sad to complete breakdown,

"Nobody likes me, Ash..."  
"I don't see why nobody does, you're the loveliest person I've ever met."|  
"That's... I don't know, people say that I'm a freak, a weirdo, a weak trainer who doesn't deserve anything in this world, Ash, that's why I need help from a Champion."  
"Hold the heck up, why are people calling you these things, they're so mean!"  
"Because..."

'Don't tell me... That thing again?'

"Because I like boys and I look like a girl, and even act like one sometimes, like have seen me blush? You must think I'm a freak as well but hear me out! I'm not going to do anything to harm you so please help me, I just need to get stro-"  
"Enough of that, who hurt you?"  
"..."  
"This shit again, Goh, tell me, who's been abusing you for being yourself?"  
"Pretty much my classmates in Vermilion City, I stopped going to school ever since to work at Sakuragi Institute, they are wonderful..."

Ash let out a sigh, it really is that thing again, why are people hating others for being themselves? Ash truly can't get it, it's nonsense, it's stupid, it's bad and it needs to stop.

"Alright, I will help you, Goh, come to the Café every day at 6 P.M., you had my phone number right? I will help you researching as well, but you see I got a Café to run, so I will operate in Galar and Kalos since it's close, I will take trips with you if needed, Elio's here after all."

Goh's lit up finally, his eyes sparkled and he smiled so genuinely, Ash's happy for that, he just really likes to help people, and also he sorts of has a crush on Goh so he knows he wouldn't drop this opportunity. They stayed at the Café until pass 7, chatting and get-to-know better so Ash could help Goh more with his problem.

But Ash doesn't know that every time he mentions Elio, something inside Goh just triggered and it hurts a little bit, every single time the name 'Elio' rang on Goh's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash Ketchum's gonna kick some asses!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, if you have any idea or any feedback, please do tell me because after this book I will probably write a series of one-shots and a lot of other books as well!
> 
> I hope you have a great day, later~


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash & Goh's research on Dynamaxing in Circhester Bay and something happened, making Ash and Goh both realizing something they haven't even thought about.  
> It's love that drives Goh this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> Sorry for the long update :< I was meant to update two chapters on Sunday like every other time but I couldn't because I got sick... That's why I write this chapter lol.  
> Please enjoy~

*Rang rang*

"Oh, you're right on time, I just did the cleaning Goh."

"Well, I always try not to be late on the first day."

Pikafé closed after a successful day of running, today Ash did something special because someone decided to use his Café to host a birthday party, which Ash happily accepted and invited everyone to help him out, he made a good amount of money today and tomorrow is his day off, nothing could be better than that, a day off, how exciting does that sound.

"I made you this set of Rainbow Oricorio Popcorn and Dugtrio Sandwiches as well as cream sodas so we could have a safer trip, not worrying about foods, I also brought camping gear because it's sort of hard to find resting place in Galar..."  
"I can see that... Though, are you sure about this?"  
"About what?"  
"Going with me, don't you afraid people will think you're weird as well?"  
"I mean... No? I don't care, just be yourself."  
"Right..."

Ash did a double check on everything before they go, they're going to explore the wild area today because Goh has a topic to research about Dynamax and Gigantamax.

"Okay, let's go."  
"Yup! Please look after me..."

Ash chuckled and pat Goh's head while heading out first, Goh followed when Ash locked the Café's door, the two were walking really fast and was able to make it to Route 9, also known as Circhester Bay, before nightfall, so they can have some time to finish the research quickly since tomorrow is Ash's day off and he wants to spend it on something else more 'meaningful' in his way. Either way, after a while of searching they found absolutely nothing at all in Route 9.

So Ash Ketchum did the most Ash Ketchum thing possible,

"So, Goh, to make your research quicker, do you want to participate in a Max Raid Battle with me?"

Goh deadpan because he has never heard that term before, he tilted his head to the side indicating that he doesn't know what is a Max Raid, so Ash chuckled did an explanation,

"So, a Max Raid Battle is ultimately battling Dynamax or Gigantamax Pokémon in their Den."  
Goh nodded in acceptance to Ash's previous question to battle a Dynamax Pokémon, he's a bit nervous but since he's with a Champion, but it shouldn't be a problem.

"So I take that as a yes, let's go."

Ash led Goh to a nearby Pokémon Den, as soon as Ash tries to get close, a massive foam burst out of the dense, then comes a massive Pokémon surrounded by red energy, it was a Gigantamax Kingler.

"Oh boy, we're having king crab today, Pikachu, I chose you!"  
"Beedrill go!"

Pikachu quickly gives Ash a high five as he went into the battle with the G-Max Kingler, while Goh's Beedrill flowed out of the Pokéball and is confronting with the giant Pokémon ahead, without any fear.

"Now, first you need to know that Dynamax Pokémon are very powerful, okay? So you have to be careful when battling them."

Ash showed Goh a scar on his back, Goh gasp at the scar, it's somewhat rough but clean, like a sword cut through it.

"I had this scar when I battle Eternamax, I sort of got backfired when guiding Zacian... Still, it was pretty cool, but a story for another time! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"  
"Beedrill, use Drill run!"

Two moves combined, creating a massive electric drill, running toward the giant Kingler, striking it, shocking it big time as it flinched, it cries in rage and anger, Goh swear at that moment he saw Kingler's eyes flashed with red, looking directly at Ash as it returned the favor with a G-Max Foam Burst, but what's strange is it's not targeting either Pikachu or Beedrill, it was targeting Ash and Ash didn't know that not until the Foam Burst flying towards him.

"ASH!!!"

It was on instinct, Goh jump in front of Ash taking the Foam Burst directly, Goh hit with the Foam Burst, sending him flying with the water current towards a wall of solid ice, the ice reacts with water from Foam Burst and encased Goh in it, Ash ran over, in horror and lost his mind, Goh is bleeding from his mouth and is frozen into a wall of ice, 'What do I do...', using his bare hands, ignoring the pain, he punched and take off the ice shards to free Goh from the ice with the help of Pikachu's Iron Tail, Ash ran away from the raging Kingler, he sends out Zeraora to help deal with Kingler before getting Beedrill and Pikachu to safety, he keeps running and running toward Pikafé without looking back.

And what worse is, a snowstorm appeared, Ash let out an annoyed 'tch' because the situation is not getting better, Ash is carrying Goh and Zeraora is still battling with the Kingler behind them, Ash knows Zeraora will be fine because Zeraora is a really strong furry friend of Ash, so he just keeps moving toward the mark he left beforehand.

"Raora!!!"

The sound of Zeraora's massive thunder could be heard even from far away, followed by the loud cry of Kingler, it seems that he has defeated the giant Kingler chasing after his friends, Pikachu threw a thunderbolt signaling Zeraora of their location, immediately after that Zeraora appears with a thunderclap, helping Ash and Goh, who's trying his best to keep Goh safe.

"Hold on Goh, just a bit more."

"Ash... I... I'm sorry..."

Ash could feel his shoulder getting wet, it seems Goh cried just now, Ash didn't look back, still running toward his Café,

"Idiot, why did you do that?"  
"Because I... I lo- y..."

Goh is out completely, Ash didn't hear what he said because the snowstorm is keeping getting stronger and he's focusing on running, Goh is shivering in the cold of Route 9, the route that Ash himself has the most difficult time with, now he's suffering that same situation again when he was out in the cold and no one's there to help him, but he knows that he got to help his new friend, his disciple, this very person who approaches Ash desperately asking for help. So Ash will do just that, Ash will save his life.

Ash managed to carry Goh back to his Café, Goh's breathing is dangerously low and Ash decides to do something about it, he quickly get Goh onto his personal room, to his bed and started to change Goh's clothes since they're soaking wet with very cold water, Zeraora did help him by bringing some clothes while Pikachu went to the kitchen to make something nice.

"Dear Tapu you're 39,5 °C, no wonder why you are so hot..."

Ash was about to turn away to get some medicine and a towel when a hand reached out and grab his arm, it feels warm, almost too warm, Ash turned back and saw Goh, gripping lightly onto his arm, mumbling things Ash couldn't believe in his hearing.

"Please... I need you..."

It was so light of a whisper, yet Ash could hear it clearly, that Goh needs him, Ash smiled and moved slowly, not to wake Goh up since he's still closing his eyes tiredly, Ash whispered back.

"I will be right back, I promise."

Ash could see Goh's smile slowly formed on his lips even though he's not conscious, Ash is happy and is less worried, now he has to call someone who knows how to take care of people, he decides to call his mom.

"H-hi, mom, how are you?"  
"Ash! My dear, I haven't heard from you for a while, I heard that you opened a Café in Galar, does it run well? I will come to visit one day."  
"Yes it's running very well mom, I'm fine, but can you tell me how to take care of someone?"  
"Oh?"  
"Like they're having a serious fever..."  
"I see, so what you can do now is brew some Roserade tea, you have that right?"  
"Yes, mom."  
"Also make tepid water and use a towel to absorb it, then place the towel carefully on their forehead, they would feel better, it's best if you can do it every 15 minutes."  
"Okay, I got it, thanks mom, I will video call you later."  
"Goodbye son, I love you."

Ash hung up and went to the kitchen, Pikachu made some Roserade Floral Tea before Ash came, the smell is fragrance and gentle, it's almost night time, Ash is tired but he knows he has to take care of Goh.

'Goh needs me.'

Keep telling himself that he quickly works around the kitchen, trying his best to take care of Goh.

Occasionally, Ash would change Goh's towel, every 15 minutes or so, Ash stay awake almost all night for him, and occasionally, Goh would moan painfully, probably half because of the fever and the other half, internal damages since he hits a wall and bleeds.

Goh keeps calling Ash on his dream or fever dream so Ash really couldn't take his eyes off of Goh. Ash keeps holding Goh's hand, hoping he had a good sleep, and just like that, falling asleep with his head lying on Goh.

* * *

"Ouch... Where am I?" I tried to open my eyes, everything was a blur but after a few rub I can see things, I looked down and noticed... I'm on a bed.  
"This bed feels nice... my hand's warm... Waaaa?! WAH?! ASH?!"

I noticed Ash who's sleeping with his head lying on my tummy, holding my hand as well, I don't remember much of what happened, oh yeah... I was blocking him off of a Foam Burst... It hurt so bad, and I seem to have a fever as well, how great... Now how do I get out of this situation...?

Moments later when I try to keep calm, Ash woke up lightly, rubbing his eye with his left hand and his right hand is still holding tight to mine,

"G-good mo mo mo mo mo morning!!!"  
"Good morning Goh seems like you woke up."

Ash didn't yawn but he has a really big eyebags, looks a bit tired, so after piecing everything together it seems that I was out cold, Ash carried me all the way from the Circhester Bay back to, I assume this is Pikafé because the only place we can be at near Circhester overnight is probably Pikafé.

"You were having a nightmare, so I held your hand so you can sleep with ease Goh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, you were sweating and mumbling something like Please don't go! and Don't leave me! Don't die! and you even scream sometimes, your fever keeps getting worse, so I had to stay to take care of you."

"Thank you... You're so kind, Ash."  
"That's just me."  
"Don't you want to get more sleep?"  
"No, I had enough, also, I called your Professor, seems you're sticking with me now."  
"You what?!"

Ash giggled playfully and I sweat, what did he tell Professor Sakuragi...? I hope he's not mad that I let a stranger call him,

"In fact, I know Professor Sakuragi because he's a friend with Professor Oak, who gave me Pikachu."  
"Oh... I see..."  
"Now get more sleep, we're shopping today and you're helping me with that."  
"Very well, 'young master' Ash."  
"You mean 'young lover'?"

"ASH!!!"

I smacked him lightly and blushed so red that I covered my entire body with the blanket and quickly get more rest.

I think that I dream of him and showed that to him.

That I have a crush on him now, what a fever dream that is.

* * *

"I'm just curious, just what did you tell Professor?"  
"Oh, I told him to direct you to permanently research on Galar, also you're staying under Champion Ash Ketchum's watch."  
"I-I see..."

Ash giggled and I dumbfounded, not knowing why he giggled every time he's with me,

"The way you act are just so cute, I can't help it."

Oh, so that's why...

"Anyways, I'm buying you new clothes, a new uniform so you can work in my Café, also around Galar's gym alike."  
"Thank you..."  
"Also, since you're wearing my clothes from top to toe, I guess it won't hurt getting you stuff like sneakers as well, and also things you need to live in a house in Galar."  
"By that you mean?"  
"You will stay at the Café, you know, in my room."  
"Oh... Thank you, Ash, you're so kind."

Ash really is kind, like I've never met anyone as kind, and as understanding as him, he must've been through a lot to archive this perfect guy figure in my heart... That is if he noticed my love for him, I really wish he does but I guess it takes time, like how I slowly enlightened myself with the fact that I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!  
> I hope you had a great time reading this, It's sort of short but I put all my energy left into this ;-; I got sick pretty bad because I did something stupid...  
> Anyways, I will make it up for you guys! I will finish this book this weekend with 3 or more chapters! Please stay tuned.  
> Peace~


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that one time, Goh accidentally confess himself to Ash, which Ash being really passive about it but what Goh didn't realize is that Ash is just acting around, preparing for something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!   
> I'm sorry it took quite a long time to update :( What happened was my laptop dies and I had to wait sometimes so I could get a new computer to work, but I'm glad I updated sooner than expected.  
> Again I'm really sorry for the late update, I will be sure to be back to weekly update asap!  
> For now, please enjoy the chapter!

**"So... Did he answer your confession?  
** **Y- Oh..."**

Goh's first day at work went way too smooth, it's like he's a gifted chef, he's too good at making small plates and is almost as good at everything else, maybe all his research paid off after all, and all that time adventuring alone.

Though to be honest, Goh underestimated himself, Ash could see that, he's a wonderful boy with a big dream, catching Mew that is, but he also has a desire, to catch's Ash's heart, and that Ash didn't know about.

Goh's going on a break with Elio, the two has a small conversation about almost everything, he learned that Elio is actually Ash's adoptive brother, that relief Goh because he thought Elio is in some sort of relationship with Ash, and he wouldn't want to ruin anyone's relationship, that's going to be heartbroken for him, Goh exchanged a genuine smile with Elio and quickly went back to work afterward.

So quick yet so warm, the way Ash smile at Goh, always make the boy fluster crazily.

* * *

Day two started without Ash, the boy seems to be off to Wyndon to get stocks, the Café has been very successful and Ash is not letting his customers down, though Ash decided not to take Goh, it happened like,

"Ash, can I come with you to Wyndon?"  
"Oh... About that..."

Ash shakes his head and looking at Goh nervously, seems like there's something Ash is hiding,

"You can't buddy, not today."  
"Oh... I suppose it's fine, take care!"  
"I will be back safely for you."

And Ash left Goh.

And Goh is suspicious of Ash, he's too worried that Ash is so popular, maybe his dream of capturing Ash is not going to come true after all.

Sighing heavily, Goh put on his apron and requested to work behind the kitchen, letting Elio takes on the front with Victor, who's working part-time in Pikafé to earn extra money for adventures.

Truth be told, a few days before, when he was sick he accidentally confessed himself to Ash...

* * *

"Hey, Ash..."  
"What is it?"  
"愛してるよ..." ( **Ai shiteru yo | I love you [deeply]** )  
"Huh?"

Oh, how stupid he was, speaking an ancient language to Ash, it's unknown to Goh if Ash actually understands what he just said, he decided to speak Kantonian because he's too shy to speak the universal language, but also because it's more special that way.

Ash didn't blush,  
Nor did he gave Goh an answer.

Goh just stayed dead silence after that, blushing madly and almost going to cry, but still, he's just going to wait for an answer from Ash. But Goh himself can't wait any longer and decided to go all out, he leaned in for a kiss.

Yes, he just gave his first kiss to Ash Ketchum, and he's not regretting it, he closed his eyes and enjoy it all the way, he can feel Ash's soft lips pressing lightly against his, though he can tell that Ash is not closing his eyes, in fact, he's shocked that Goh went this far and kissed him, he doesn't know what to say afterward.

Days passed, and it seems Ash is not going to give him what he wanted, the answer to his confession which Goh is worried too much and become paranoid like 'what if Ash hates me' 'oh god he's going to hate me'.

But Ash is still behaving normally around Goh, still, Goh does not notice anything special of Ash, that is until he started working on day 2 when the previous night Ash was browsing like crazy on his Rotom Phone, and Goh could hear from next door Ash is getting tired as he keeps moaning tiredly like he's looking for something.

Yet he didn't tell Goh anything so Goh didn't question it afterward.

But the truth is Ash is planning to give his answer to Goh.

* * *

"So~~~ Seems big brother is out of town huh?"  
"Yeah... Sort of missing him."  
"Geez, he's just out 2 hours."  
"Shut up!"

Elio giggled, he knew that Goh likes Ash a lot, like a lot more than anyone else, the way he looks at Ash, the way he acts around Ash, the way he speaks so shy and quiet when speaking to Ash, it only makes sense if Goh has fallen for Ash, everyone does pretty much, Elio did not surprise.

They are on a break right now, Goh's really popular because his foods are great, so he's a favorite for everyone, he cooks them with so much passion,

"Maybe one day Ash would like some of them..."

And he keeps perfecting his dish, waiting days and days to cook for his beloved, though it did not happen yet.

It's about time Elio decided to talk about Goh because he knows his bros have been avoiding Goh these days, it's going to be heartbreaking if he rejects Goh because Elio is always shipping his brother with Goh.

"Hey, have you confess to big bro?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So... Did he answer your confession?"  
"Y- Oh... It makes sense now..."

Elio saddened with Goh, it makes complete sense now that Ash has rejected Goh since he did not answer Goh.

"Shit..."

Then Elio quickly got up and went outside, saying that he has some family business, Goh looking nervously because Elio's only family is Ash.  
On the bright side, there was no yelling but Goh couldn't hear what they talked about, a while later Elio came back but said nothing to Goh, which was weird and Goh's so confused he's going to cry but the working shift is on again so he has to hold everything back and work until Ash came back.

He will force the answer out of Ash if needed.

* * *

On Ash's side, he's arrived at Wyndon around 11 in the morning, he's going to Wyndon for stocks on his Café, but also to pick up an order he placed a few days ago.

Ash first go to the shopping mall to get some foods, he went straight to his favorite Galarian Scones shop to get a dozen of them, he can never get enough of it, a quick stroll around the mall, it's easy to remember about his friend, Goh, going here with him last time, he was so shy about everything because he's never been to Wyndon before, let alone this giant shopping mall.

Then his phone buzzed, he happily sits down on a bench and checks on his phone, it said "Elio".

_"Hi, what's up?"  
"Hey, this is sort of serious, it's about Goh."_

Then Ash went from happy to a serious face.

 _"What's wrong?"  
_ _"Well, he confessed to you, why haven't you give him an answer? You're rejecting him aren't you?"_

Then Ash relieves and turns into happy Ash again, knowing nothing is wrong with Goh, he giggled and tells Elio that,

 _"Well, I'm not going to accept him without a gift right? You know how I work Elio, I'm getting him something."  
_ _"Oh... I see, you always got plans huh?"  
"Yup! I'll be back before nightfall, please take care of him."  
"I will."  
"Oh and don't tell him anything!"  
"Yes yes, nii-chan."_

Then Elio hangs up, probably going back to work since the noon shift is beginning soon. Ash stands up and goes to Wyndon jewelry shortly after.

"Hi~"  
"Oh, isn't it the Alola Champion himself, please come in!"

The shopkeeper is an extremely friendly woman, she's always fond of Ash since he came to Galar, saying that the boy has a certain cuteness which she can't find it anywhere here in Galar Region, Ash sits at a table waiting for her while she went to the back to get his special order.

It was a pair of diamond rings, since Ash is going all out he figured he will actually go all out for this, he will not fail at impressing Goh this time since the last time he was shocked and doesn't really know what to say.

Deep inside his heart he already has an answer for Goh, now he's preparing to say it.

Say what, exactly?  
Well, it's rather simple, just three words which could make Goh melt instantly, "I love you".

Thinking about it make Ash has this floating feeling, happy as ever, he didn't even notice the woman bringing him a fancy box which holds his two rings, one made of white gold, a special kind of gold which instead has a silver shine, he thought that maybe it would look better on Goh's skin that way, it also has a small diamond on top of it surrounded by ruby stones, since he knows Goh likes red a lot.

And another one standard gold ring, it has almost the same design except instead of ruby it's sapphire, Ash looking at the sparking rings pair in front of him, it also comes with two necklaces in case Goh doesn't like wearing rings, Ash is happy with them, then he closes the box and gets up to pay his bills.

"Mission accomplish!" he said, walking out of the shop with glee.

* * *

At the same time, a troublesome couple with a talking Pokémon was staying at a Café nearby under a disguise, aiming at the box which Ash just put inside his backpack.

Jessie was the first to break the silence, stating that there might be some kind of ultimate Pokémon inside that box and that they also want Ash's Pikachu, again.

While James has another idea, that it's some valuable stuff since he just walks out of a jewelry shop, they can steal it and trade it for his Pikachu but will not actually make the trade, two birds one stone.  
As they seem to agree with the latter idea, they quickly got up to ambush Ash at the train station which he's making his way to.

The timing was perfect, even the Pokémon they got from the boss to help them this time, Talonflame, it swiftly flies to the boy who's walking on the street and quickly snatch his backpack, bringing it back to Team Rockets.

Quickly making their introduction, they did not notice how furious Ash was, he looks like he's about to kill them and slice them into thousand pieces.

Gulping yet still calm, James asked Ash,

"Why are you so furious this time twerp?"  
"Do I look like I'm in the mood for playing around with you?! Give me my backpack back or else..."

With such a cold voice, Ash ordered Pikachu to stay behind him while taking from his belt a Premier Ball. Pushing the button, the ball enlarges itself and is ready to be thrown out.

While James and Jessie did not notice how cold and furious Ash was, Meowth did and decided to convince them to give Ash the backpack back but they did not listen and decide to check what's inside the backpack, though they did not get the chance to.

Zeraora the Thunderclaps Pokémon is staying right beside them with his thunder claw, about to tear them apart. Jessie and James giggled nervously and hand over the backpack to Ash while making their way down and never looked back again, Ash was scary at that time, that he's really not in the mood for playing around.

* * *

"Goh~~~ I'm home~~~"

Ash walked inside the crowded Pikafé, he expected it to be crowded anyway so he quickly made his way to his room and changes into his staff uniform to help Goh and Elio as well as Victor with anything he could, he went through the report and it seems that more people are coming today, so he pushed himself and try his best to serve everyone.

Because he wants to close early today, he asked Elio to set up a table inside his room, Elio winked and nodded at his big bro, he knows what's up, Elio quickly gets on cooking and preparing some foods to bring it up to Ash's and soon to be Goh's room as well.

Around 8 P.M. everything's done, Pikafé is running better and better each day, as Elio and Victor get their paycheck, they winked at Ash and pat his shoulder, it was good luck then, Ash giggled as well while Goh is nervously waiting at the counter.

Ash told Goh moments ago to meet him there, he would like some words, and Ash was really serious while saying that.

And here they are, Ash and Goh alone in Pikafé.

"So... You said you want to have some words?"  
"Yeah! Let's go to my room."

Then Ash took Goh's hand, it was warm and inviting Goh couldn't resist it.

"You're so slow~ Tired?"  
"Kind of..."  
"Then let me help you with that."

Ash quickly let go of Goh's hand and to Goh's surprise, he carried Goh bridal style to their room which embarrasses Goh quite a lot, he was blushing intensively and releasing purrs occasionally. Goh really is a mess right now, entering their room, Goh sees a fine dining table set up by none other than Elio, there's even a menu, like in those fancy restaurants.

Ash gently put Goh down while making his way to one of the seats, he pulled them out and signal Goh to sit on it.

God nodded lightly, not forgetting to say "Thank you" for Ash was being such a gentleman.

"S-so... What are we going to talk about?"  
"Ehe, just you want."

Ash took out a fancy looking box, opened them, at this point Goh is not aware of the content inside yet, Ash giggled and make his way to Goh's seat, he got on his knees and look up to Goh, who's still a blushy mess at this time.

"Well... Remember that time when you confess to me?"  
"Y-yeah... Of course?"  
"Well... I love you too, Goh, will you marry me?"  
"H-hold on, are we going t-too fast?! I DON'T CARE AT THIS POINT, I WILL MARRY YOU!!!"

Then Ash took Goh's hand and put the ring he bought earlier today, it fits so perfectly in and it makes Goh wonder how did he even know Goh's ring size.  
Then Goh's burst out to tears because of the overwhelming happiness, it was not at all the answer which Goh expected, he thought he's going to get rejected horribly because he can never be good enough for Ash.

Turns out he was wrong, and Ash kissing him right now is proof of that.

Right now, Goh can be sure that he's the happiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you guys know this is not the end (Ehe).  
> Comments and kudos are largely appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	5. Comet Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A honeymoon for two,  
> And the perk of being the champion's boyfriend, everyone is thrilled for a battle with Ash & Goh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (!) This is sort of smutty I guess... Ehe. (My first smut)  
> (.) Ash and Goh are 16 by the way...  
> (?) I wonder if you guys want more of this book because this chapter marks the end of it, I can write more side story and more fluffy stuff (I'll do my best), while I also want to write more book because I've been storing some plot to write about them~ Please let me know.

**The meteor shower shines brightly**  
**What I'm thinking about is "I love you"**

"Grh..."

Elio's going itchy again every time he saw Goh and Ash together, he's happy that they're finally together but it's just too much because he promised himself that he would only love someone when he's capable of taking care of himself fully, now he can't seem to stand Ash and Goh.

Now what's even worse is Ash suggested the Pikafé would take a break in the Alola region because Goh keeps begging Ash to take him there so Elio's getting ready for the trip right now, probably to become a slave to those lovebirds but honestly he wouldn't mind, so long as Ash & Goh is happy.

"Stop kissing and go pack your stuff already geez!"  
"I can't help it, he's too cute you know."  
Ash and Goh said in unison, making Elio even more uncomfortable so he just went back to his room to pack his stuff, so he could enjoy this as well even though it's Ash & Goh's vacation mainly.

Elio doesn't have much to pack, just clothes and some stuff so he can be comfortable in his little space, though he long to meet Hau again, his bestie in Alola, he got some stuff he collected in Galar specifically a permafrost flower from Circhester to show Hau.

After packing he went straight to sleep, without a care in the world. It doesn't seem like Elio care a whole lot for Ash & Goh, but the truth he always looks after them, he's sleeping now so that they can have some private time, thinking of that, Elio smiled lightly and fallen asleep

* * *

*Yawn* I stayed up all the flight taking care of Goh so he wouldn't feel even a bit of discomfort during the flight, I'm so tired but seeing Goh happy makes me happy as well but we arrived rather later on the day so it's good, I can take him to see the dawn tomorrow.

"So this is Alola huh..."  
"Yep! Do you like it?"

Goh looks around and observes thing quietly, Ash waits patiently for Goh to answer because he just seems overwhelming right now.

"I love it! This place is ten thousand times better than Vermilion! I mean... I'm shameless, yeah."  
*Smooch*  
"Hey! I-I mean you stayed up to take care of me on the plane so you deserved it I guess... But still!"

Then Goh chased me to Iki Town with Elio followed us, I knew he likes Hau and I'm making Goh chase me here on purpose, to let Elio meet up with Hau A LOT sooner than he wanted, and also I want to take Goh to the Ruin of Conflict, see his reaction.

Oh yeah, also during the time he chased me he also takes the chance to look at every single Pokémon he found on the way, which is really cute but he might trip on something so I stopped, Goh really bumped into me and...

"Oof!"

I carried him on my back, yes, I'm that strong.

I don't know Goh's reaction but I think he's blushing, he's gripping onto me so tight, probably wanting my warmth since it's been a while, and also maybe he's sort of scared of the little bridge I'm crossing to the Ruin on Mahalo Trail.

"H-hey Ash, it's probably a good idea t- wahhhh, hey slow down! It's dangerous!"  
"It's fineeeeee I've crossed this plank bridge for like ten thousand times, relax!"  
"B-but, you know I'm 'mildly' afraid of height, right...?"  
"Yeah, just close your eyes and cling onto me, it's gonna be okay."

Then with Goh on my back, he grips me as I walk slowly on the bridge, appreciating the scenery in Alola, it's refreshing, been a while since I came back... But I can feel Goh is sort of scared because he's shaky on my back, so I decided to calm him down by singing...

 _"Suisei hanemuun~ (Comet honeymoon~  
_ _Anata to randebuu~" a rendezvous with you~)_

I feel Goh slowly calm down and instead of shaking, he continued my singing.

_"Koishite iru no sa,~ (We're in love you know,~  
Futari..." You and me...)  
_

At this point, he's completely calm and chuckles, it seems that he's lively again,

"You do understand what I said as a confession, after all, Ash Ketchum."  
"Obviously, to understand a smart boi I gotta be a smart boi, it's only fair. Ehe"

Then soon after we've arrived at the Ruin of Conflict, and soon as I step foot in, I can hear Tapu Koko's cry loud and proud from the inside, it seems that it has awaited my return. But I did not return for battle, I return for Goh and my wish.

What comes next surprise the both of them,

"Tapu Koko, I'm here not for battle, or training, I'm here, sincerely ask for the Guardian's blessing, to protect this boy, Goh right here as he stays connect with me forever, for he is the love of my life, had I break what I just said, punish me all you want, I would accept whatever punishment that is. Mark my word oh Tapu Koko."

"Tapu... Tapu Koko?"  
"I am fully responsible for what I just said and will not go back on my word."  
"Tapu Koko!"  
"Thank you, Tapu Koko, Guardian of Melemele Island!"

Then with a lightning strike, Tapu Koko disappeared, and it seems I have a BIG responsible now, to take care of the flustered boy next to me, forever and ever.

"You sure Ash?"  
"About what, precisely?"  
"About... What you just basically said to a god?"  
"I'm one hundred percent sure my love."  
*Smooch*

* * *

"Say, do you want to compete in the Alola League?"  
"Heh, of course not!"  
"Why so?"

Goh sighed and laughed nervously,

"Well, I'm going up against the best trainer in the world, how am I gonna win?  
"And who might that be?"  
"Ash Ketchum, duh."  
"Oh..."

Now Ash is blushing, Goh sometimes feels that he praise Ash too much but they're all true, one way or another, but Goh knows that soon he would take care of Ash too, now is the perfect time he shows Ash how capable he is as a boyfriend.

Goh took out his Rotom Phone and start scrolling through the tourist guide to Alola, which is sort of weird in Ash's point of view but he decided to keep silent for Goh's sake, after a while of scrolling Goh gives his signature grin and took Ash's hand with his, started sprinting toward the beach, Ash see where this is going so he happily follows Goh, hands in hands.

After a while of traveling and boat shifting, they made it to Goh's desired destination, Malie City, Ash's favorite place in Ula'ula Island, Goh keep holding Ash's hand so tightly and shakily that Ash knew something was up so he decided to ask Goh but Goh's reply was that this is their first date, it's only right if he gets nervous, 'how cute...' Ash thought as he keeps letting Goh leading the way.

After a while of walking, they arrived at Malie Garden.

* * *

My, my, it seems Goh wants to do something with me, it seems he's looking around for a private spot, I chuckled and still letting the taller guy lead the way even though I know where exactly we should go in this situation after a while of looking Goh found the 'private spot' I was talking about, it was one of those private cafés for couple with open view, it's perfect for stargazing and a couple to do their stuff.

The room was amazing it's like a 5 stars hotel but this can't be compared to Pikáfe in any way, but it can't help now, it seems Goh really really really~~~ want something from me so I'm sitting down on the sofa, waiting for him to ask.

I'm gazing at his eyes, they're beautiful like the stars in the night sky, shining so brightly under the dim light of the room, it was that eyes that started all of this, making me fall deeply in love with him.

After a moment, it seems Goh can't take it anymore so he gently yet quickly pin me down on the sofa, move his head closer to my neck, I feel his breathing on my skin, it's so warm and feels so nice... Suddenly I feel something wet and sharp moving on my skin so I twitched a bit, Goh realized that I twitched so he moved back to face me,

"Um... Did I messed it up?"  
"N-n-no! It's just... First time thing, please do it again Goh."

Goh nodded and moved closer to me once again, this time he kissed me on the lip instead, to calm me down somewhat, then he moved to my neck again, why is it always the neck I wonder? Does he know my weak spot?

My heart is pounding so much Goh could probably feel it with his hand, he kissed me on the neck and started to lick it, which made me twitch lightly and purr, it feels so good~

"Ah-ha..."

Goh could hear me moaning and it seems he just smirked, then what comes next caught me by surprise, he started sucking on my neck, it hurts but it feels... I don't really have a word for it, it feels like satisfaction, it feels like... Getting shocked by Pikachu a bit after I pet him on the cheek, feels good.

I ended up purring even louder and pressed Goh's head onto my neck, he bit me lightly to finish it up, as he moved back I can see the lust on his eyes, staring at the spot he just marked me.

"It ah-ha, seems that you marked me as yours huh, Goh."  
"Y-yeah... I'm sorry if it's hurt..."  
"I suppose it's my turn now!"

I quickly got up and pinned Goh into the sofa, lying like foods in front of me, and it seems that it's time to attack this delicious food.

"Itadakimasu~" (Thanks for the food)

Goh gulped in excitement for what comes next.

* * *

"..."

The night sky full of stars, the bright moon, and Goh, Ash feels that they all have one thing in common that they left a spark in his life, Ash is so happy right now, stargazing in silence with his lover, when he looked over to Goh, his eyes closed but he did not sleep, that Ash can tell, then what is Goh doing?

"Hey..."  
"What is it?"  
"Why so quiet? You talked about lots of things moments ago..."  
"Well, I'm just a bit tired... My first time doing... You know."

'Oh... So that?'

Ash chuckled.

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing Goh, you're just cute."  
"I... I don't know if that's true, but thanks!"  
"It's true, your the most wonderful creation in this world."

Goh got up and put on his clothes, asking Ash to go for a walk with him outside back to their hotel which Ash can't refuse.

They ended up going around the garden, according to Goh's calculation a meteor shower is gonna happen very soon, so Goh found a perfect spot and ask Ash to sit with him, observing the night sky.

"I'm sure you know about my past right...?"  
"Yeah, but I promise I'm not like anything you've been through Goh."  
"I know, it's just... Promise me don't abandon me, I'm at the point where I can't live without you, Ash."

Goh sobbed and begin to cry,

"I know it sounds really selfish and all but it's just who I am, I loved you so much you're in my mind 24/7, I always think about you every time I do something, I just-"  
"Really want to be with me, yes, I feel the same way, Goh."

Just when the meteor shower happened, Ash leaned in for a kiss with Goh, as if to seal their contract of love, Goh kissed back and enjoyed every moment of it, forgetting everything about his past of being weak, being bullied, being the way he was.

Now he got Ash with him until the rest of his life, Goh is going to live his life to the fullest.

* * *

*Pikafé one week later*

"Well, re-opening I guess."  
"Yup, but are you sad Elio is not working here?"  
"Nope, he might be enjoying himself in Alola with Hau after all, I don't want him to help me unwillingly."  
"I see... You said everyone deserves happiness right?"

Goh put on his apron with a smile on his face, well dropping Pokémon battling for a while is not bad after all. At least that's what he thought.

But then...

"Champion of Alola! I would like to challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"  
'Oh, here we go again...'

Goh took off the apron he just worn and stared at Ash as if waiting for a signal.

With a smirk on his boyfriend's face, the Alola Champion steps up when his boyfriend gets ready for the battle.

"Would his wife do for you?"  
"Cinderace, I choose you!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I left you guys waiting for such a long time, I didn't forget but rather I was not in the mood to write anything so I decided to take it slow so I can put up the best chapter I could write!  
> Please leave a comment I'd appreciate it! Thank you and buh bye~


End file.
